Always With You
by Raika Miyazaki
Summary: Aku ingin melindungimu … aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia kembali. Aku akan lakukan apapun sekalipun aku harus terluka, asal kau bahagia … akan aku lakukan demi melindungimu, Sarada. / Boruto's POV / #HappyBoltSaladDay2018 #OneLoveOneHeart


**Disclamer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I didn't receive any profit in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Always With You**

By **Raika Miyazaki**

 **Prompt** : #48

 **Rat** **ing** : T

 **Summary** : "Sarada ... menangislah, sepuas yang kau mau. Aku akan menemanimu." Kurasakan dia makin menangis kencang meluapkan segala rasa sakit di hatinya. Kupeluk dirinya berharap beban dan sakit hatinya menguap begitu saja. Aku ingin melindungimu … aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia kembali. Aku akan lakukan apapun sekalipun aku harus terluka, asal kau bahagia … akan aku lakukan demi melindungimu, Sarada. / **Boruto's POV** / **#HappyBoltSaladDay2018 #OneLoveOneHeart**

* * *

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading Minna ~**

.

.

* * *

Kupandang dirimu dari kejauahan, dirimu yang tertawa manis bersamanya sangatlah indah di mataku. Aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yang menjadi teman satu organisasi bersama dengan dirimu. Aku pun hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh seperti ini. Ada kalanya dirimu berwajah dingin bak putri es, ada kalanya dirimu berwajah tenang yang menenangkan. Dan yang kusuka saat dirimu tersenyum bahagia … walau bukan diriku yang mengukir senyuman indah itu di wajahmu.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Boruto, seorang mahasiswa fakultas teknik mesin di Universitas ternama di Jepang. Banyak yang bilang aku tampan, mengingat banyak gadis yang telah menembakku –bukan bermaksud sombong hanya saja faktanya seperti itu.

"Hey, Boruto?" Sebuah suara memecahkan imajinasiku yang indah.

"Ya?" Kujawab setengah malas karena mengganguku yang sedang menatap gadis pujaanku.

"Memperhatikannya lagi?"

"Kau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya, Mitsuki?"

"Lebih baik hentikan saja. Lagipula kurasa kau tidak mungkin mendapatannya." Kulirik teman biruku satu ini. Memang benar ucapannya, tapi entahlah seberapa keras aku mencoba menghilangkannya … bayangan dirinya selalu muncul di setiap mimpi-mimpiku.

"Dan lagi mereka ternyata telah saling mengenal sejak di SMA ya." Celetuk pemuda nanas tepat di hadapanku. Kulayangkan tatapan sengit maksud dari perkataannya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikadai?"

"Kudengar mereka telah berpacaran sejak awal gadis itu masuk di sini."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tukang gosip, heh?" Ku tatap makhluk nanas sedikit intimidasi mengingat makhluk didepanku ini selalu menyertakan kata 'membosankan' khas miliknya dan tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal merepotkan baginya.

"Jika saja aku bisa mengelak dari cerita Chocho, aku lebih memilih tidur siang dibanding mendengarkannya bercerita." Aku mengerti sekarang darimana Shikadai memperoleh informasi itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau pilih saja salah satu fansmu, Boruto? Kurasa mereka akan senang hati menjadi kekasihmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Oh Mitsuki … Saranmu terlalu buruk. Bagaimana ceritanya jika harus memilih dari mereka jika hatiku telah tertahan oleh sang putri es? Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi santapan para gadis yang 'lapar'.

"Sudahlah ... waktu istirahat kita sudah habis. Setelah ini ada mata kuliah Ibiki- _sensei_ , tau sendiri bagaimana dia kan?" Aku baru ingat dengan dosen _killer_ satu itu, jika terlambat satu menit akan dipastikan kau tidak akan mengikuti kelasnya seharian, ditambah tugasnya yang sangat menyiksa. Tugas saat hadir saja sudah menyusahkan, apalagi yang tidak mengikuti kelasnya? Aku tidak ingin membayangkan lebih jauh lagi.

"Benar juga. Ayo cepat kembali ke kelas!"

"Iya! Tunggu aku - _ttebasa_." kuputuskan kontak mataku yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, dan mengikuti langkah kaki teman-temanku yang sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari kursi kantin.

* * *

.

.

"Boruto! Kenapa font tulisannya begini sih!?" Bentak seorang gadis familiar bagiku, mata _onyx_ miliknya berkilat marah menatapku.

Saat ini aku berada di ruang fasilitas BEM kampusku. Semua mata di ruangan itu melihat ke arahku. Aku tau kok apa yang dipikirkan mereka karena yaa ... hampir setiap ada kegiatan BEM, apalagi sedang membuat proposal acara seperti saat ini, pasti ada saja kejadian seperti ini. Bukan apa-apa … hanya saja aku suka sekali memancing emosinya. Ada kesenangan tersendiri bagiku.

"Loh kenapa? Aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan benar kok."

"Tapi bentuk tulisan yang ini dan yang disini berbeda, gimana ceritanya?" Kulihat dia begitu menahan emosi yang sudah berusaha dia tahan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Padahal aku hanya menyalin sebagian kata-kata dari proposal lama kita ke proposal baru yang ada di tanganmu, Sarada. Lagipula kau itu hanya bendahara, kenapa malah mengurusiku?"

"Justru karena kamu itu selalu seperti ini, jadinya harus selalu diawasi." Sarada mendorong pelan kacamata frame merahnya dengan benar.

"Tapi aku bukanlah bocah umur 5 tahun yang harus selalu diawasi."

"Kalo tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu, lakukanlah dengan benar."

"Iya ... kemarikan kertasnya, akan kuperbaiki lagi." Kurebut kertas dari tangannya dan kulihat dia menghela nafas panjangnya. Membuatnya kesal juga ternyata seru juga ahahahaha ...

"Sarada ... kau dicari Kagura– _senpai_ tuh."

"Iya … tunggu sebentar! Boruto, kerjakan yang benar ya. Aku akan segera kembali." Sarada langsung beranjak pergi menghampiri Kagura- _senpai_ dan sekali lagi aku harus melihat dia tersenyum bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti itu, hatiku tercubit perih. Lebih baik aku segera selesaikan ini dan cepat pulang kerumah saja.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini aku putuskan untuk berbelanja di toko swalayan yang tidak jauh dari apartemen-ku berada. Karena bahan persediaan selama sebulan sudah hampir habis, terpaksa aku harus membeli barang-barang yang kubutuhkan untuk sebulan kedepan.

"Haaaaah ... untung saja _kaa-san_ mengirimkan uang bulanan lebih cepat, jadinya aku tidak perlu meminjam uang Shikadai." Gumamku sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalan.

Malam ini begitu dingin sehabis hujan deras mengguyur muka bumi, terasa dari hembusan angin yang membelai tubuhku. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berjalan di dekat sebuah taman, kulihat sosok yang begitu familiar bersama sosok gadis yang tidak kukenal saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Ku bersembunyi di antara pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari kedua gadis itu berdiri. Lebih baik aku melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti ini.

"Kau mau apa dariku?" Suara ini ... suara Sarada 'kan? Sedang apa dia disini? Dan lagi siapa gadis yang bersamanya?

"Aku ingin membahas tentang Kagura padamu selaku pacarnya." Hah? Tunggu sebentar? Apa maksud perkataan gadis itu pada Sarada?

"Tunggu sebentar? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar pacarnya?"

"A, apa sih maksudmu? Aku memang pacarnya kok."

"Lalu, kau apakan Kagura?" Aku langsung membeku di tempat persembunyianku. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka membicarakannya?

"A, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ada apa dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Suara Sarada begitu bergetar. Ingin rasanya kudekati dirinya jika seperti ini. Gadis itu benar-benar mengintimidasi Sarada.

"Dia saat ini masih baik-baik saja. Tapi selama mengikuti KKN, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak fokus terhadap tugas dan tanggung jawabnya selaku ketua koordinator KKN. Kurasa penyebabnya adalah dirimu!" Lancang sekali gadis itu menunjuk Sarada seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tau masalah kalian tapi … semenjak Kagura menerima pesan terakhir darimu, dia menjadi frustasi. Bahkan pernah suatu malam waktu di sana, aku pernah menemukannya menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke tembok saking frustasinya. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sarada awalnya terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis misterius itu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, aku pun terkejut. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sampai seperti ini?

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mengatakan padanya untuk jaga dirinya baik-baik. Dan aku cukup sibuk disini karna aku sedang ujian semester di perkuliahan."

"Asal kau tau saja. Aku menyukai Kagura, mungkin sebelum kalian berpacaran." Gila betul gadis ini!? Tidak taukah kau, kau akan dijadikan bubur oleh tenaga monsternya!? Mengatakan sesuatu yang 'tabu' seperti itu di hadapan orangnya langsung ... aku tidak ingin membayangkan kedepannya akan seperti apa.

"Kalau memang kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi pacarnya!?" Sarada berteriak menahan seluruh emosinya. Bisa kulihat dari sini tangannya terkepal kuat hendak menghajar gadis tidak tau diri itu. Lebih baik kau hajar saja, Sarada! Tunggu apa lagi?

"Aku tidak bisa, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya saja." Hah? Kalo gitu apa hubungannya dengan Sarada? Gadis itu sangatlah aneh.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa malah kau yang pusing? Ini kan urusanku dengannya. Lagipula aku begini juga ada sebabnya."

"Memang ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Ini terlalu kompleks."

"Aku bisa dipercaya kok. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalah ini pada siapapun!"

"Tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Sudah cukup! Ini urusanku dengan dia! Aku tidak ingin siapapun ikut campur dalam urusan ini!" Sarada berteriak cukup keras membuat gadis itu beserta diriku terkejut bukan main. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sarada semarah ini.

"Huh, baiklah. Dan lagi kuperingatkan, jangan sakiti Kagura. Dia terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Dan juga aku sudah memberikan dia padamu, jadi tolong jangan sakiti dia." Loh? Emangnya dia siapa? Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu pada Sarada.

"Aku tidak janji, namun aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar ini semua bisa berakhir dengan baik." Sarada hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan helaian rambut panjangnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, sehingga aku tidak mengetahui ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Besok dia akan kembali, kuharap kau menyambutnya dengan baik." Kulihat gadis aneh tidak tau diri itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Kulihat dia berjalan ke arah bangku taman dan mendudukkan dirinya. Aku ... tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini.

"Sarada ... " Kupanggil namanya pelan. kulihat dia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat diriku tepat di hadapannya.

"Hiiikkksss ... Boruto ... " Aku terkejut melihat tetesan demi tetesan air mata mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya. Aku tidak menyangka Sarada begitu hancur seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi, Sarada." Aku langsung duduk tepat disampingnya. Aku tidak kuasa melihat gadis yang kucintai menangis seperti ini.

". . . . . . . . . . ."

"Sarada ..." Ku coba panggil namanya dan respon mengejutkanku.

"Boruto ... Apa salahku? Sehingga jadi seperti ini? Pa, padahal ... sebentar lagi ... aku akan _aniversarry_ dengannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?" Racaunya tidak jelas yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan melihatnya serapuh ini. Perlahan kupeluk dirinya dan mengelus lembut punggung mungilnya.

"Sarada ... menangislah, sepuas yang kau mau. Aku akan menemanimu." Kurasakan dia makin menangis kencang meluapkan segala rasa sakit di hatinya. Kupeluk dirinya berharap beban dan sakit hatinya menguap begitu saja. Aku ingin melindungimu … aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia kembali. Aku akan lakukan apapun sekalipun aku harus terluka, asal kau bahagia … akan aku lakukan demi melindungimu, Sarada.

* * *

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di taman itu, hubunganku dengan Sarada menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia menceritakan seluruh permasalahannya sampai permasalahan yang terjadi di taman waktu itu. Awalnya aku sangat marah, tapi siapa aku … yang berhak marah atas perlakuan Kagura-senpai padanya? Saat ini dia memintaku ke rumahnya yang entahlah aku tidak mengerti, dan berakhirlah kami yang sedang berada di apartemen milik nona Uchiha ini.

"Sarada? Apa kau tidak membuat acara kecil untuk menyambutnya?" Tanyaku sedikit berhati-hati padanya yang sedang asik memakan cemilan yang kubelikan sewaktu berjalan kemari.

"Tidak. Buat apa?" Sarada menjawab ketus tanpa menghentikan memakan cemilannya.

"Tapi kan dia itu … "

"Apa? Pacarku? Memang … tapi entahlah aku sudah mulai tidak menginginkannya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

" ... Boruto ... Tanpa kau bertanya harusnya kau tau bukan?" Sarada menjawab dengan dingin. Bisa kurasakan hatinya pun ikut membeku akan kejadian kemarin yang menimpanya.

". . . . . . . . . ." Aku hanya terdiam setelah mendengar respon dingin darinya tidak berani untuk berkomentar apapun.

'Tok ... Tok ... Tok ... '

"Permisi, Selamat siang." Kudengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Sarada, jangan-jangan itu dia?" Cetusku begitu saja.

"Mungkin, bentar aku cek dulu. Iya … sebentar." Sarada langsung berlari kedepan pintu rumah dan membuka pintunya.

"Eh, ternyata kamu, Kagura- _senpai_. Yuk silakan masuk." Ternyata benar dugaanku.

"Iya. Terimakasih, Sarada." Dari arah pintu masuk bisa kulihat Sarada membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Silakan duduk Kagura- _senpai_ , aku ambilkan minuman dulu."

"Iya, terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan dulu ya." Sarada langsung menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Aku maupun Kagura- _senpai_ hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sejujurnya lebih baik aku pulang saja dibanding menggangu waktu mereka berdua.

"Ini Kagura- _senpai_ , minuman kesukaanmu seperti biasa." Sarada memecahkan keheningan dengan kembalinya dia dari dapur.

"Iya, sekali lagi terimakasih." Kagura- _senpai_ tersenyum padanya. Sungguh rasanya lama-lama disini membuatku seperti obat nyamuk saja.

"Sarada, aku pulang dulu ya. Terimakasih minumannya." Aku langsung beranjak dari sofa dan melihat Sarada sekilas.

"Iya, kuantar kau kedepan." Sarada mengantarku sampai didepan pintu. Saat ini aku hanya menatapnya ragu di depan pintu apartemen. Apakah Sarada akan baik-baik saja?

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Ucapku sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Sarada.

"Iya. Makasih sudah menemaniku. Maaf ya tidak bisa lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa nanti." Pamitku dan melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempatnya. Aku tau ... harusnya aku sadar diri akan batasan pada diriku. Dia sudah ada yang memiliki. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kamu sudah ada yang memiliki, Sarada.

* * *

.

.

"Hey!? Ini serius?"

"Serius! Buat apa aku bohong coba saja lihat ini!" Suara berisik dari teman-temanku memecahkan konsentrasiku. Tidak taukah kalian kalo saat ini kita masih ujian harusnya pada belajar bukannya malah berisik seperti ini, haaaaah ...

"Boruto!"

"Ada apa sih?" Jawabku setengah malah melihat semua teman-temanku berbondong-bondong memenuhi meja ujianku.

"Kau lihat ini! Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka!" Kutatap Mitsuki dan ponsel yang di arahkan padaku. Teman-temanku yang lain menatap kearahku dan itu membuatku cukup risih.

"Kalian ... apakah kalian tidak bisa memberiku ruang bernafas?"

"Tapi kami yakin saat ini kau akan senang dengan berita ini sehingga melupakan cara untuk bernafas." Apa-apaan mereka seenaknya saja mengatakan hal itu. Kalau aku tidak bernafas sama saja mati, bodoh.

"Haaaaah ... terserah kalian saja. Mana coba kulihat?" Kuambil ponsel Mitsuki yang tergeletak di atas meja ujianku dan seketika mataku membulat. Ini serius? Sarada meng- _update_ status dirinya dan Kagura- _senpai_ telah berpisah?

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang pasti dia terkejut dengan berita ini."

"Sepertinya nanti ada cerita seru nih." Entah kenapa kok mendengar mereka membuatku kesal.

"Harap duduk di tempat masing-masing, ujian akan segera dimulai." Ada sedikit rasa syukur saat dosen pengawas memasuki ruang ujianku. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan bertanya langsung padanya untuk menanyakan berita putusnya dengan Kagura- _senpai_.

* * *

.

.

"Akhirnya ujian terakhir berakhir juga ya."

"Iya ... akhirnya bisa sepuasnya bersantai." Saat ini aku bersama teman-temanku berada di kantin kampus sehabis ujian berakhir. Entah kenapa fokusku saat ini hanyalah berusaha menghubunginya untuk minta penjelasan dengan status media sosial miliknya. Karena sejauh yang kuingat seharusnya mereka berdua masih baik-baik saja.

"Hey, Boruto! Dari tadi diam aja." Tepukan cukup keras menyerang punggungku. Hampir saja ponselku terjatuh kalo tidak sigap kupegang erat.

"Iwabe ... kau hampir membuat ponselku rusak." Geramku menajamkan pengelihatanku padanya.

"Woy, selow aja kali. Iya sorry kalo membuatmu kaget. Ngomong-ngomong tumben fokus aja sama ponsel waktu bareng kita-kita?"

"Jelas ... soalnya dia mulai mengincar nona Uchiha itu."

"Geeezzh ... diamlah, Inojin!" Ku tahan sebisa mungkin rasa kesal karena mereka mulai meledekku.

"Loh? Memangnya ada apa dengan si Uchiha?"

"Oh ya, Iwabe- _kun_ datang terlambat ya. Nih … lihat saja." Denki memberikan ponselnya untuk dilihat Iwabe. Selang beberapa detik rauh wajah Iwabe mulai menyeringai ke arahku. Sepertinya firasatku tidak enak nih.

"Wow! Tidak kusangka ternyata kau begitu ya, Boruto." Ku rasakan Iwabe merangkulku.

"Sejujurnya ... aku merasa senang tapi ... entahlah, aku tidak tau. Karna kurasa dia bukanlah gadis yang cepat move on dengan mudah." Ku singkirkan lengannya dari bahuku.

"Setidaknya kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menaklukannya!"

"Betul! Tunjukan masa mudamu, Boruto!"

"Kami semua akan mendukungmu, Boruto!" Kulihat semua teman-temanku yang memberikan senyuman penyemangat padaku. Aku beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

" _Minna, arigatou_ ..." Tidak ada yang bisa ku ucapkan selain ini. Aku bersyukur memiliki mereka dalam hidupku.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kurasa gadis-mu itu telah menunggumu." Mitsuki tersenyum seperti biasanya, dan anehnya kenapa dia bisa tau? Lupakan saja bagaimana dia mengetahuinya, lebih baik aku segera menemui Sarada.

"Semuanya ... aku pergi dulu – _ttebasa_!" Pamitku pada mereka semua dan langsung beranjak pergi dari sana. Suara mereka masih bisa terdengar olehku yang memberikan semangatnya hanya untukku. Baiklah ... aku akan berjuang menaklukan hati Sarada Uchiha, gadis impianku.

* * *

.

.

Dentingan suara musik _classic_ memenuhi cafe tempat dimana kami berdua sekarang berada. Cafe ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan cafe lainnya, seperti cafe pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang special dengan cafe ini namun memang cafe ini sangat nyaman untuk bersama teman, keluarga, atau jika ingin sendiri kemari juga tidak masalah.

Sejak aku meninggalkan teman-temanku di kantin kampus, aku langsung menyusulnya ke cafe ini. Tapi sejauh ini kami hanya sama-sama terdiam, tiada yang memulai percakapan apapun. Ini bukan kebiasaanku yang selalu diam, hanya saja aku tidak tau bagaimana harus memulai. Kuresapi kopi yang kupesan perlahan dan dia hanya mengaduk milkshake yang sudah mencair tanpa berniat meminumnya kembali.

"Boruto ... tau ga? Aku udah putus dengannya." Suara Sarada memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Kenapa?" Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa ku katakan. Harusnya bukan ini yang sebaiknya kukatakan, kan?

"Karena dia meragukanku, dia mengira aku memiliki hubungan lain denganmu. Padahal kalo dia tau yang sesungguhnya, dialah yang seenaknya bersikap berlebihan pada semua gadis –Chocho saja sampai jadi sasarannya yang jelas-jelas adalah sahabatku, dan lebih buruknya sampai-sampai ada gadis yang memarahiku." Sarada meletakkan siku di atas meja dan menautkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Seharusnya dia tidak begitu, dia memang laki-laki tidak tau diuntung!" Umpatku menahan kesal dengan menyembunyikan kepalan tanganku di bawah meja.

"Sudahlah ... aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam melihatnya begitu hancur dengan sekali sentuhan.

"Baiklah ... tapi bagaimana dengan barang-barang yang kau beli untuknya?"

"Entahlah ... mungkin akan kuberikan pada teman-temanku di kelas untuk pacar mereka." Sarada menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahku dan asik menatap hujan yang turun sangat deras. Sepertinya akan cukup lama kami tertahan disini.

"Hujannya lumayan deras ya."

"Ya ... " Kami terlarut dalam lamunan sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak melamun, hanya sedang menatapnya yang terus-terusan diam seperti ini. Aku tidak cukup pintar untuk menenangkan seseorang yang putus cinta.

"Hey ... Boruto." Panggilnya lirih padaku.

"Ya?"

"Padahal jauh-jauh hari, aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku akan datangnya hari ini. Tapi ... kenapa rasanya masih begitu menyakitkan?" Aku tidak turut langsung menjawabnya, berpikir sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang cukup pantas kukatakan.

"Karna kau masih mencintainya ... mungkin itulah yang membuatmu merasa hal itu menyakitkan."

"Mungkin saja. Apa sebaiknya aku menutup diriku saja? Cinta itu menyedihkan." Pandangan sendu di wajahnya terlihat jelas di mataku.

"Jangan begitu! Aku yakin di luar sana masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya!" Dan kupastikan diriku tidak akan sepertinya. Yaaaah ... kata-kataku ini hanya bisa ku tahan dalam hati.

"Kau benar ... hanya saja kau tau, 'kan? Aku takut untuk memulai kembali. Jadi, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri saja."

"Yasudah ... Asalkan itu membuatmu lebih baik dan bisa menyembuhkan luka hatimu, kurasa itu keputusan yang baik." Hanya kata-kata ini yang terpikirkan olehku. Lagipula aku tidak masalah untuk menunggunya. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya untuk yaaa ... mencoba membuka hatinya untukku.

"Iya ... terimakasih sudah menemaniku. Seharusnya Chocho yang menemaniku, tapi ternyata dia ada tugas perbaikan nilainya dengan dosen. Jadi akhirnya aku ditinggal disini olehnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kau memanggilku untuk menemanimu. Aku senang bisa membantumu – _ttebasa_." Senyumku mengembang karena merasa dibutuhkan oleh orang yang ku sukai, seperti ada sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri di dalamnya.

"I, iya ... sesukamu saja deh. Aku mau pulang, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Hujan juga sudah reda." Sarada langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan ingin mengambil sejumlah uang dalam tasnya, namun kucegah tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar aku saja yang bayar. Anggap saja ini 'PP'."

"Hah? Apaan tuh?"

"Pajak Putus ... ahahahahahaha ... "

"Mana ada istilah begitu, bodoh! Ku pukul kau!" Sarada sudah siap melayangkan tas selempangannya untuk memukulku.

"Ahahahahaha ... ampun! Iya pokoknya kali ini ku traktir, oke." Dengan cepat aku menyerahkan sejumlah uang ke pelayan yang bertugas di dekat meja kami.

"Yasudah ... sesukamu saja deh." Sarada langsung berjalan duluan keluar cafe. Aku pun langsung mengejarnya yang meninggalkanku. Lebih baik aku mengantarnya pulang saja karna hari sudah cukup gelap dan tidak baik seorang gadis di luar malam-malam begini 'kan?

* * *

.

.

Sejak hari itu, sering kulihat dia merenung atau berwajah sedih. Apalagi mendengar mantan kekasihnya dengan cepat menemukan penggantinya, membuatnya semakin larut dalam kesedihan. Jujur saja aku tidak tega melihatnya dan aku langsung berinisiatif mengenalkannya dengan teman-temanku. Untunglah respon teman-temanku baik padanya dan sesekali kami membuat lelucon konyol untuk menyenangkannya –walau aslinya kadang akulah yang ter- _bully_ , kurasa tidak masalah asal bisa mengembalikan senyumannya. Aku ingin melihat dia bisa tersenyum lagi seperti dulu.

Hari demi hari, terlihat Sarada mulai melupakan rasa sedihnya. Aku bersyukur melihatnya bisa tertawa bersamaku dan teman-temanku. Sesekali juga dia membawa teman perempuannya bernama Chocho dan aku ingat dia itu teman masa kecil Shikadai dan Inojin, jadi dengan bergabungnya dia diantara kami menambah keseruan tersendiri. Dan saat ini kami sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus bersama Sarada, teman-teman kami sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan niat awal aku ingin mengantar Sarada pulang baru kembali ke apartemenku. Tapi Sarada memintaku menemaninya sebentar di taman ini, dan seperti biasa aku selalu memenuhi keinginannya.

"Ternyata teman-temanmu menyenangkan ya, Boruto." Senyum tipis di wajahnya membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Aku berdoa semoga aku tidak diabetes abis ini.

"Iya ... tapi kau lihat sendiri bagaimana 'geser'nya mereka, 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja mereka lucu. Apalagi saat mereka menjahilimu."

"Kau senang sekali kalau aku jadi korban _bully_ mereka?" Aku pura-pura cemberut dan tidak melihat kearahnya. Aku ingin tau reaksi apa yang ditampilkannya.

"Tidak begitu. Hanya saja memang itu lucu ahahahaha ... "

"Dasar kau ini ... " Kami saling tertawa riang di pertengahan senja serta hembusan angin lembut menerpa kami.

"Sarada ... " Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami. Aku langsung melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Kagura ... _senpai_ ...?" Suara itu bukanlah berasal dariku, melainkan dari Sarada.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Kurasakan sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Baiklah ... " Aku terkejut mendengar Sarada menyetujuinya. Aku ingin mencegahnya, namun Sarada menatapku untuk tidak menghentikannya. Dan kulihat mereka berdua berjalan sedikit menjauhiku. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari sini, bersyukur karena taman ini sepi pengunjung jadi aku bisa mendengar mereka dari sini.

"Sarada ... bisakah kita balikan lagi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu lagi. Kamu sudah cukup membuatku sakit hati beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tapi, aku masih mencintaimu, Sarada!"

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama lagi selamanya."

"Sampai kapan pun juga, aku akan tetap mengejar cintamu, Sarada."

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Lebih baik kita berteman saja, Kagura-senpai."

"Aku tidak mau, kau adalah wanita satu-satunya yang kucintai, Sarada!"

"Suatu saat kau pasti bisa melupakanku dan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku."

"Aku tidak bisa sayang!" Kulihat Kagura- _senpai_ menggenggam tangan Sarada dan langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Aku bukan sayangmu lagi, jangan panggil aku sayang lagi! Hatiku sudah beku dan hanya ingin sendiri sekarang ini." Sarada berteriak begitu keras padanya. Sepertinya jika diteruskan lebih jauh akan berbahaya.

"Aku pasti bisa membuat hatimu cair lagi." Kagura- _senpai_ langsung menarik tangan Sarada. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudah cukup, Kagura- _senpai_! Jika Sarada tidak menginginkannya, jangan paksa dia!" Kutepis cengkraman tangan Kagura-senpai dan menarik Sarada mundur ke belakang tubuhku.

"Boruto ... "

"Kau?"

"Tolong, biarkan Sarada sendiri sekarang. Dia masih terlalu terluka olehmu, _senpai_." Aku menatap tajam kearah Kagura- _senpai_. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka melihatnya di sini di saat Sarada mulai tersenyum senang seperti sekarang. Kehadirannya malah membuatnya makin terpuruk jika terus seperti ini.

"Kalo _senpai_ mau deketin Sarada dan hanya untuk menyakitinya, mending jangan mendekati Sarada lagi." Kutahan seluruh gejolak emosi yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sarada sampai harus disakiti lagi olehnya.

"Baiklah ... aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sarada. Sampai jumpa nanti." Kulihat Kagura- _senpai_ meninggalkan aku dan Sarada. Kuhela nafas lega setidaknya aku sudah bisa melindunginya kali ini. Eh iya!? Sarada!

"Sarada? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku langsung berbalik dan menatap Sarada yang terus menunduk hingga rambut sewarna langit malam menutup wajahnya.

"Bantu aku ke bangku taman, Boruto." Pintanya padaku dan tanpa menolak aku langsung menuntunnya menuju bangku taman. Perlahan kulihat dia mendudukkan dirinya dan aku langsung duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sarada ... " Panggilku padanya karena dari tadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Boruto ... kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?" Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya begitu rapuh dan hancur kembali seperti ini. Refleks kupeluk dirinya, menekannya dalam dekapanku mencoba mengatakan ' _aku akan terus melindungimu_ '.

"Jika kamu merasa dikhianati, jangan menerima dia dan mengulangi kejadian yang sama." Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan untuknya. Aku tidak ingin Sarada harus merasakan kejadian yang sama lagi. Dia terlalu berharga untuk disakiti lagi, apalagi disakiti mantannya itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Umm ... terimakasih, Boruto. Aku juga tidak ingin merasakan itu lagi." Sarada langsung memutuskan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan menatap ke arahku.

"Terimakasih, Boruto. Aku senang kau begitu peduli padaku." Senyumannya merekah indah di wajahnya. Apa sebaiknya aku mengutarakan perasaanku?

"Sarada ... " Kucoba mengabaikan debaran jantungku yang menggila. Oh … ayolah jantungku tenanglah sedikit.

"Ya?"

"Mungkin terdengar lancang. Tapi ... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Ayolah, Boruto ... kau pasti bisa mengutarakannya.

"Sarada ... aku menyukaimu." Ku tatap dirinya dengan serius. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sarada ... bisakah kau tidak mengatakan alasannya? Sial! Aku tidak tau wajahku seperti apa sekarang! Rasanya panas tubuhku berkumpul di wajahku.

"I, itu karena ... entah kenapa disaat kita mengobrol, bercanda tawa bersama, dan saling curhat waktu itu ... mulai ada rasa nyaman dan perlahan rasa suka muncul di hatiku." Ku sampaikan seluruh perasaanku padanya tanpa mempedulikan lagi bagaimana raut wajahku saat ini.

"Uuumm ... maafkan aku, Boruto. Aku tidak bisa. Kau tau 'kan? Bagaimana perasaanku?" Seketika raut wajah meronaku langsung luntur melihatnya menunduk lebih dalam dan mencengram erat rok yang dikenakannya. Aku tau jawaban itu pasti meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tau kok. Lagipula aku cuman mau menyampaikan perasaanku saja." Aku tersenyum lebar padanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Boruto ... "

"Pokonya tenang saja ... kau tidak perlu membalasnya, oke!" Kuyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan seperti biasanya lagi apapun yang terjadi. Memang perasaan yang kumiliki begitu mustahil untuk saat ini, mengingat dia sendiri membutuhkan waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

"Umm ... iya. Terimakasih, Boruto. Maafkan aku."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang!" Ajakku padanya dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Iya." Akhirnya kami meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu atas seluruh kejadian yang ada saat ini.

* * *

.

.

Setelah kejadian di taman dan pernyataan nekatku saat itu, hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur dia tidak menjaga jaraknya padaku. Yaaah ... walau rasanya sakit ditolak seperti itu, namun aku hanya bisa pasrah karena niatku cuman mengatakan perasaanku saja. Aku sadar ... mustahil untuk mendapatkannya sekarang ini. Karena aku tau, dia juga tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan perasaan setengah-setengah seperti sekarang. Sarada benar-benar gadis yang baik. Dari kejauhan aku melihatnya berjalan begitu tenang, langsung saja kuhampiri dirinya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sarada!" Kutepuk pundak kecilnya dan memamerkan senyum lima jari kebangganku.

"Boruto! Kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" Sarada berseru galak padaku.

"Iissh ... pagi-pagi sudah galak saja."

"Siapa suruh mengagetkanku. Kalo jantungku copot bagaimana!?"

"Ya tinggal di pasang lagi apa susahnya?"

'Bletak'

"Adaaawww! Sakit tau!" Protesku padanya dan memegangi kepalaku yang jadi sasaran empuknya.

"Salah sendiri membuatku jengkel."

"Iya, iya ... sorry." Aaah … kegiatan pagi yang menyenangkan membuat keisengan untuknya.

"Boruto-kun ... " Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggil namaku dan membuatku menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Sumire?" Kulihat ternyata gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga lavender dikepang menghampiriku dan Sarada.

" _Ohayou_ , Boruto- _kun_."

"Oh ... _Ohayou_ , Sumire." Sapaku padanya. Entah kenapa sepertinya Sarada melihat kearahku seolah-olah berkata 'Siapa dia?'.

"Ah iya ... aku belum memperkenalkan, ya. Sumire ... ini Sarada."

"Oh hallo! Salam kenal, namaku Kakei Sumire, jurusan Teknik Mesin." Sumire mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabat tangan dengan Sarada.

"Sarada ... Uchiha Sarada, jurusan Akuntansi." Sarada meraih tangan Sumire dan meraih tangan yang terulur untuknya.

"Wah, Boruto ... kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya" Sumire bertanya padaku.

"Oh ... dia satu organisasi denganku. Jadinya kau tau lah." Jawabku sekenanya. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Sarada hanya diam saja.

"Organisasi? BEM maksudmu?"

"Iya."

"Wah hebat ya."

"Aaah ... tidak juga kok." Aku mengusap leherku mengilangkan kegugupanku.

"Aku duluan, aku harus ke kelasku sekarang." Suara Sarada langsung menginterupsi pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati ... "

"Hn." Sarada langsung pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku akan tingkah lakunya kali ini. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

.

.

Semenjak aku mengenalkan Sumire pada Sarada. Sikap Sarada akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh. Aku tidak mengerti apa sebabnya. Dia masih terlihat biasa saat bersamaku dan yang lain. Tapi saat Sumire datang untuk bergabung, dia lebih banyak diam dan bahkan langsung pamit pergi begitu saja. Jujur saja tingkahnya itu terkadang membuatku nyaris frustasi. Ada apa denganya? Sepertinya aku harus mencari tau dari orangnya langsung.

"Tunggu, Sarada!" Kulihat Sarada menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang bersama." Entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat mengajaknya pulang. Padahal setiap selesai rapat seperti ini biasanya dengan mudah aku mengatakannya, bahkan menjadi hal yang biasa saja.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya kami pun pulang bersama. Senja di sore ini begitu bersinar menjadi latar belakang para pohon pinus di sekitar jalan setapak khusus pejalan kaki di kampusku. Kami sama-sama diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ini benar-benar sangat aneh kenapa malah atmosfer di sekitar kami terasa begitu berat?

"Hei, Boruto." Suara Sarada langsung memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Sumire?" Loh? Tumben sekali dia bertanya tentang Sumire?

"Hm ... cukup lama. Kurasa sejak awal 'ospek' dulu karna kami satu tim." Ku coba mengingat-ingat bagaimana awal pertemuanku dengannya. Yaaah bisa dibilang aku tidak tega melihat orang kesulitan dan kebetulan Sumire begitu bingung saat awal ospek dulu, jadi dengan mudahnya aku membantunya dan ternyata malah satu jurusan.

"Oh begitu ... " Jawabnya begitu datar. Ini anak makan apaan sih? Makan es balok berapa biji sih? Dingin amat jawabannya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sarada? Akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh, tau." Mending kulayangkan saja tanpa basa-basi lagi. Agak gerah juga melihat tingkah anehnya, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hn? Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin." Tuh kan? Ada konsonan 'hn' diawal percakapan.

"Tidak! Kau terlihat aneh, Sarada."

"Hn."

"Hn!"

"Hn."

"Hn!"

"Hn."

"Aaaaarrrggghhh ... hentikan 'Hn'-mu itu! Aku tidak mengerti apaan itu!" Teriakku frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Dua huruf itu apa sih artinya!?

"Hn ... bukannya kau juga menggunakannya? Kupikir kau mengerti maksudku."

"Aku hanya mengikuti ucapanmu, nona Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku, tuan Uzumaki." Astaga dragon! Gadis ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis.

"Aaarrrggghh ... ! Kau membuatku marah, Sarada. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu!?"

"Tidak ada." Astaga! Demi dewa Jashin yang disembah tetangga sebelah rumah, si Paman Hidan ... ini gadis kenapa sih?

"Aaarrrggghhh ... terserah kau saja lah! Aku pulang saja!" Jujur saja aku begitu kesal. Sudah habis batas kesabaranku meladeni gadis ini.

'Greb'

"Heh?" Ku rasakan Sarada menarik ujung bajuku. Kulihat dari sudut mataku dia tertunduk dengan tetap menahanku.

"Ada apa?" Jawabku jengah. Jujur saja aku lelah menghadapi gadis ini. Tindakannya terkadang membuatku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa keinginannya?

"Jangan pergi."

"Hah?" Apa aku salah dengar?

"Jangan pergi ... " Kurasakan pegangannya bergetar. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku mengenggam tangannya yang menarik bajuku.

"Sarada ... "

"Jangan pergi ... tetaplah disini ... jangan ke mana pun." Suaranya begitu lirih membuatku ingin mendekapnya. Seberapa kesal diriku padanya, tidak akan bisa melihatnya begitu rapuh.

"Iya, iya ... aku disini. Sudah jangan begini. Aku tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa." Kupeluk dirinya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hmm ... jangan pergi ke mana pun. Bahkan Sumire sekali pun." Hah? Tunggu? Kenapa Sumire juga dibawa?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ... tidak suka." Suaranya begitu kecil dan untung saja aku memasang telingaku baik-baik sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap tapi apakah pikiranku ini benar?

"Sarada ... "

"Hn?"

"Apa kau ... cemburu?" Asli ... Ini lebih menegangkan dibanding dikejar-kejar sama hantu sekali pun.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . " Kurasakan Sarada makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Apa ini jawabannya terhadapku? Kucoba menarik wajahnya menatap kearahku. Bola matanya yang segelap langit malam itu begitu menghipnotisku untuk lebih menyelami isi di dalamnya.

"Jadi ... apa kau sudah _move on_?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Karena aku mengetahui, tidaklah mudah bagi Sarada berpaling ke orang lain.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi ... aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Sumire." Jawabnya begitu lirih. Aku akhirnya mengerti tingkah lakunya selama ini. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba waktunya. Langsung saja kupeluk erat dirinya.

"Bo, boruto?"

"Aku senang ... akhirnya perasaanku terbalas."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan isi hatimu, Sarada."

"Heh?"

"Ahahahaha ... aku tidak menyangka rasanya begitu menyenangkan seperti ini." Aku tertawa tanpa sadar sanpai menangis. Kurasa Sarada melihat heran kearahku.

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir. Aku terlalu senang sampai menangis begini kau tau."

"Maaf ... "

"Kenapa minta maaf. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Yang pasti saat ini aku bisa mengatakannya lagi."

"Mengatakan ... apa?" Tanyanya padaku. Ku menatap penuh perhatian padanya, hanya pada seorang Uchiha Sarada

"Aku mencintaimu, Sarada." Pandanganku hanya terfokus padanya. Aku ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku begitu mencintainya.

"Aku ... ingin mencintaimu, Boruto."

"Loh kok?"

"Soalnya aku ingin benar-benar perasaan yang kupunya untukmu sama besarnya dengan yang kau punya. Jadi ... bisakah kau menuntunku untuk itu?" Oh ... jadi begitu maksudnya.

"Tentu saja! Akan kubuat dirimu jatuh cinta padaku, melebihi dirimu dulu yang mencintainya!" Seruku lantang padanya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya pada siapapun juga. Ku berjanji pada diriku sendiri ... Aku ingin mengubahnya agar tidak bersedih lagi. Aku ingin dia disampingku agar tidak ada siapapun yang berani melukainya. Dan yang pasti aku ingin ... aku selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

.

.

 **~ The End ~**

.

.

.

Note : Hallo semuanya... XD Senangnya bisa ikut partisipasi dalam **#** **BoltSaladDay2018** setelah beberapa tahun menghilang dari dunia per-fanfic-an huhuhuhuhu T...T melihat movie "Boruto" dan serial "Naruto : Next Generation" dan melihat interaksi Boruto dan Sarada rasanya tuh langsung ada cling-cling gitu dan bergumam "Next OTP berikutnya setelah para ortunya nih." X"D

Oh ya silakan review-nya ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :)

.

.

Sign,

 **Raika Miyazaki**


End file.
